


Magia świąt

by Croyance



Series: After Party Gospody 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Presents
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesteśmy razem, ponieważ...<br/>13. magia świąt musi zadziałaś także na ciebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia świąt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Odkopałam stare prompty z Gospody, których pomysłodawczynią była Eu. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się coś z nimi napisać.  
> To mój pierwszy fick napisany do tego fandomu. (Mam jeden zaczęty, ale nie skończony, więc chyba się nie liczy...)  
> Dopiero uczę sie fandomu i uczę się drabbli. Za niedociągnięcia przepraszam

          Scott myślał, że już nic go nie zaskoczy. Przeżył Petera, watahę alf, nawet spotkanie z ojcem Allison. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej święta będą spokojne i będą mogli odpocząć... że on w końcu znajdzie chwilę na spędzenie czasu z rodziną. Ale nie tym razem.  
          Widział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Stiles przez ponad dobę nie odpisywał na jego wiadomości. Z lekkim lękiem podjechał pod loft Dereka, by zgłosić alfie to dziwne zachowanie. Jednak, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, nie spodziewał się, że zastanie właśnie to.  
          Derek stał na środku salonu w samych czerwonych bokserkach i czapce mikołaja. W dłoni trzymał dwa kubki z gorącą czekoladą. Nagle zza drzwi sypialni wychyliła się głowa poszukiwanego Stilinskiego.  
\- Och, Scott, dobrze cię widzieć – krzyknął na jego widok. - Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny, w końcu nawet na Dereka musiała podziałać magia świąt. A ja w końcu dostałem swój prezent, nie na darmo pisałem list do Mikołaja!


End file.
